


Who Cares About Being Late When This is The Reason?

by professor_hartwin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Frottage, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek PWP. Shower Sex. (Stiles is still in highschool so that's why the underage warning.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Cares About Being Late When This is The Reason?

Stiles grinned as he felt two strong arms wrap around his stomach, pulling him back against a firm body. He continued to rinse the shampoo from his hair as soft lips brushed against his shoulder, then his neck, hands on his stomach sliding lower.

“You’re going to make me late for school, you know,” Stiles murmured, all the while arching his back, pressing his ass against Derek’s erection.

“You say that like you actually mind being late,” Derek responded, voice closer to a growl as his fingers wrapped around Stiles’ cock, stroking slowly, a mixture of soap and water providing an extra level of texture and friction.

Stiles laughed and turned in Derek’s arms, wrapping his own around the werewolf’s neck.

“I don’t mind being late at all. But, I’m way too sore to take your cock again, big guy, so you’re out of luck.”

Derek hummed thoughtfully, dragging his mouth up Stiles’ neck to nip at the younger man’s earlobe.

“There are plenty of other ways for us to get off together that doesn’t involve my dick up that sweet little ass of yours.”

The hand not currently stroking Stiles’ cock found his ass and gave it a playful squeeze before Derek was grabbing the younger man’s hips and tugging him as close as possible. Derek slowly ground their hips together, cocks brushing up against one another.

“How- oh,” Stiles gasped, thrusting his own hips forward to grind their cocks together harder. “Fuck, Der.”

Derek growled, leaning to press his forehead against Stiles’. He took one of his hands and used it to take both their cocks, stroking them in time with their thrusting.

It hardly took any time at all before both men were coming, spilling over Derek’s fists.

After a few moments, Stiles licked his lips and looked up at Derek.

“The water is getting cold.”

Derek grinned and climbed under the spray, cleaning off his hand and body.

“And you’re late for school.”


End file.
